PRACTICE Understood?
by nothingtodo
Summary: Maki is honoured with the responsibility of handling an all-girl basketball team. One of them wasn't enthusiastic enough, and he sets out to fix it. Maki x OC. :)
1. Assembling new players

I don't think many would be interested in a Maki fic – but I couldn't help but write this one! He he he! I dunno why or how I got myself up to do this, but I sure am having fun! And one more thing, if Alexia consents and doesn't mind, then I dedicate this fic to her. : )

            "Superb, coach!" Nobunaga Kiyota exclaimed, pausing from his strenuous activity of balancing the ball on his nose. "That is just superb!"

            Coach Takatoh of Kainandai High frowned, waving his fan in his face. "I'm not talking to you, Kiyota." He turned back to Shin-ichi Maki. "Well, Maki?"

            "An all-girl team?" Maki muttered dubiously scratching his chin. "I don't know, coach. It seems a little far-fetched for me. And I don't see why I'm the one who has to responsible for them."

            The coach spread his hands expansively. "Ah, but that's because you're the only one I can trust, Maki. No one else could do a better job that the most important player in the Kanagawa prefecture."

            Maki smiled. "And you think I'm going to fall for that?"

            "No, but it was worth a try," the coach's face turned serious then. "It's really important, Maki. There will be a tournament at the end of this summer, and we simply can't let the all-girl team lose. We've always been champions, and I think it's vital that we make sure the all-girl team get a good start." His face turned whimsical. "We _do_ have a reputation to uphold after all."

            "I really don't know, coach…"

            "I know the idea of girls playing basketball is absolutely alien to you. But I have seen some good ones, and if you try hard enough you can find them right here in Kainan. Of course, they might need some training, but that's only natural. Besides, you can take comfort in the fact that the other girl-teams from other schools wouldn't be all that good either." The coach placed a hand on his favourite player's shoulder. "All I need you to do is to make sure our team is good enough, that's all. Your tournament has ended after all, and I believe you have time to spare."

            "But, coach…"

            "Maki," Takatoh's eyes grew hard. "Do it." He slapped his fan over one hand in finality. 

            "It's not so bad, Maki," Kiyota said excitedly. "I mean, the worst you can get is being surrounded by dozens and dozens of girls! It's not gonna kill you, trust me. By the way, can I come over and watch sometime?"

            They ignored him.

            "Surely you don't want the girls to get a bad name for the school when they miserably lose in the tournament, do you? Or worse, if we don't send any representatives at all." The coach persuaded. "Our good name is at stake, Maki! Help me save it!"

            _How dramatic_. Maki almost rolled his eyes but managed to stop himself in time. "It's not like I have a choice, is it?" he sighed.

            "Good, Maki," the coach gave him congratulatory slap on the back of his chest. "That's what I expect out of a good captain."

            "Here are the list of girls," Jin came to him a day later, three dozen papers in hand.

            Maki's eyes bulged. "That many??" 

            Jin grinned. "Actually, the first form was empty. But when the coach added in that you're going to be coaching them, they came running. I had to literally hide myself under the table before they tear me into pieces just grabbing for the paper."

            Maki groaned, rubbing his face. "This is going to kill me," he said confidently. "I won't live long enough to go to college."

            "This might help," Jin bent down and showed his captain the papers. "I've marked the girls with the most potential with a huge green star. That narrows it a bit. And there's also another list of girls recommended by various sports teachers. All in all, you only have to approach about twenty of them. Feel free to throw out those who don't do well anytime you want to lower the number to ten."

             "Thanks, Jin. I think I might live after all."

            Jin laughed. "You'll live. All right, see you."

            Maki decided he better get it over and done with, and then go home to drown himself in his bathtub. He spent the next few hours wandering around in school, looking for the marked girls in his never-ending list. 

            Most of them squealed their agreement and delight even before he finished saying 'hello'. Some simply beamed at him proudly and others shyly looked at him from between their eyelashes. But only one looked at him in incredulity.

            "What?" the girl, all decked in sports attire stared at him.

            "I said, you're accepted into Kainan's girl basketball team."

            She frowned, resting all her weight on one foot and shuffling the other. "But I never even applied for it."

            He shrugged. "Then you must have been one of the recommended ones. You're Mai Kiraki, aren't you? Volleyball co-captain. I am Shin-ichi –"

            "Maki," she finished. She smiled at him. "Basketball captain. Number one point guard in the district. MVP of the year. I know who you are." She laughed at the faintly surprised look on his face and decided he didn't need to know that she'd had a crush on him since Year 1. "Nice to meet you. But I have to go home. I've just finished my volleyball practice."

            "Yes," he nodded. "I was watching. You jump surprisingly high and your arm power is surprisingly strong."            "What do you mean, 'surprisingly'?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

            "You're a rather small person," he explained. "Your energy does not match your size. Anyway, now that I've seen what you can do, I really think you should join the basketball team. You could be an asset to the team."

            She looked at him for a minute. And then – "I'm a volleyball player, Maki," she said slowly. "You know – ball, net, beach, sand –"

            "And babes." Kiyota supplied, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

            Mai smiled even as Maki pointedly told Kiyota to get lost. 

            "Ah, but I know this school from top to bottom, Maki," Kiyota was replying reasonably. "It's not possible for me to get lost." He turned his attentions. "So, you're the new member of the all-girl basketball team, eh? I dunno about you, but whoever thought up this idea should get an award. Girls playing basketball…" Kiyota had a dreamy look on his face. "Can you just imagine the amount of entertainment –"

            "Go." Maki said firmly, hands grabbing the back of Kiyota's neck and pushing him aside. "Now." He casually kicked Kiyota out of the way, doing it with so much ease that Mai suspected that it wasn't the first time he did that.

            "Well?" he asked her then. "Have we agreed yet?"

            "On what?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not joining the team. I told you, I play volleyball, not basketball. Thanks for your compliments, though. Or were they insults?"

            "Neither," he countered her patiently. "They're facts. I'm saying what I think, and I think the new team will have a good chance if _people will just cooperate with me_." The first signs of his temper flashed in that spiteful tone.

            Mai's eyes widened. Man, he's scary. "I don't know anything about basketball."

            "So did Sakuragi."

            "What?"

            "Never mind." He looked at her. "What did you think I'm here for? I'll _teach_ you basketball. Now are we going to go on arguing, or do I have to tie you up and drag you into the team?"

            She gawked at him. "Are you threatening me?"

            "No, I'm asking you a question. Now I'll ask you another one. In or out?"

            "You mean, in or in?" Mai corrected sourly. "You're not going to let me say 'no', are you?"

            "No. In or in?"

            She discovered he had a weird sense of humour. "All right."

            "Good." He smiled then, one of victory and satisfaction, and Mai decided she wouldn't mind it if he smiled like that more often to her.  "Practice begins next week. Two to six."

*nothingtodo shakes head at Maki's bossy ways*


	2. Dealing with new players

Second chap! I 'm sorry I said that not many people would be interested in a Maki fic (it's cuz there aren't many fics about him out there) – I was proven wrong (by quite a number of furious ppl! Ha ha!), and I'm glad I'm wrong. : ) Enjoy!

Tensaispira: You're getting more, don't worry. : ) 

Keaxy: Thanks! Read on!

Jo-sen7: Christmas present? Please? Ha ha! Am glad I chose the right guy to write about and made you happy. *grins*

Alexia: Thanks! I'm so happy you like this : ) I'll try to put Jin in when I can, all right? But I can't promise you anything. I think you would've noticed that I focus a lot on the main characters and not much on the supporting ones! Gomen! I can't help it!

Silhouette Panther: Thanks, SP! Okay, okay, I was wrong. People ARE interested in Maki. Stop making me feel guilty already!

Lambie: Thanks, lambie. I suppose there are grammatical mistakes somewhere – I don't check, actually. I type it out and whoosh! Put it on the net and never realise anything until they point it out to me! But I'm glad you couldn't find any! Ha ha! Saves me from embarrassment!

Joy: Writing tips? I don't think I'm THAT experienced to give you some! Just write something you yourself would love to read, and you'll be fine. : ) My holidays are absolutely boring. ABSOLUTELY, so spare me some sympathy too, okay?

Fer-chan: Me? Kill you? Have I ever done that? And hey, what's Jt's story, the one that you mentioned? Is it good? Are you going to recommend it to me??

Patty g: I pictured Maki as bossy – I think it fits him! Ha ha! Drop by again, patty-san!

Tiran: Great entry? Where? *nothingtodo scratches head* Manipulate the characters?? Me? Manipulate is such a harsh word – let's just say I… make them to do what I want them to do. : )

Shirodachi: Am continuing! Thanks, Shirodachi!

Lazuli: Where are the rest? Rest what? 

SLL: Thanks a lot sLL! Am glad you love this fic – at least I'm not wasting my efforts! Ha ha!

Fiery Ice: It seems that I am writing one for every player! Wonder when it'll be Kogure or Jin's turn.

Kka: Yeah, I do. *laughs* Holidays are very boring. I'm supposed to study, but since I'm a NORMAL teenager, I simply refuse to do it. : )

Chapter 2

            She burst into the gym ten minutes after two, gasping for breath. She hadn't even the time to straighten herself when he loomed in front of her. "You're late."

            Mai waved her hand casually. "Extra maths work – stupid teacher – wants it handed in today – thinks we're all super-smart or something," she explained.

            "I don't tolerate latecomers, Mai," he warned her, crossing arms over his chest. 

            Mai sighed. "It's only been ten minutes, Maki."

            "And it's only your first day," he pointed out bitingly. "What about next week? How late will you be then? Half-an-hour? Forty minutes?"

            Mai glanced around and saw that all the other girls were now looking at them. She started to blush furiously, ashamed at being scolded like a baby in front of her juniors.  "I'm sorry," she said a little too spitefully. "I won't do it again, okay? Now stop looking at me like that."

            He didn't budge. "I've already explained the basics to them. We're now practicing dribbling, which is the most basic of all basics. Get a ball and start." And then, he was gone, walking away to the other end of the gym to assist a girl and leaving her standing there helplessly.

            Mai looked around desperately and caught one girl's eye. "Help."

            The girl stared at her for a moment, as if hesitating. Then she smiled back and came over. "Hi."

            "Hello. I'm Mai Kiraki," she introduced herself briskly. "I missed the first ten minutes. Can you help me? Because apparently our coach is a little too angry to repeat everything he said."

            "My name is Kikiro," the girl replied. "You sure made him mad."

            _Aw, not you too!_ Mai groaned inwardly. _You're my junior! You're not supposed to reprimand me!_ "Sheesh, I'm only human. As if _he's_ never been late for anything all his life."

            Kikiro smiled. "No, I don't think he's ever been late."

            Mai frowned. "Thanks," she said dryly. "I feel a whole lot better. What are we supposed to do?"

            "Dribble."

            "That's all?" Mai snorted. "I can do that. Don't tell me I ran all the way here like a charging bull just to dribble a ball?"

            "Dribbling is easy, Kiraki," Suddenly Maki was right beside her, looking down sternly. Kikiro backed away respectfully, and in what Mai thought as a betrayal, left them alone. "But try doing it while running and jumping and maybe even while doing a 360 degrees turn."

            Mai coughed nervously. He had always made her nervous in some ways, but now that he was looking at her straight in the eye, standing close in front of her, flesh and blood, he was all but intimidating the living cells out of her. "Sorry," she apologised, though a little half-heartedly. "I didn't mean what I said."

            He tossed her a ball. "You did." He stepped a little closer. "You may think this is child's play, Kiraki, but you'll find out soon enough that it's not. Now I want you to stop scoffing at every little thing I tell you to do, be it dribbling or drooling. I want you to be serious and focused, understand?"

            _Understood_, she thought, _but not agreed with_. "Hn."    

            "Now start dribbling."

            Muttering under her breath, she started bouncing the ball in between her hand and the floor. It was easy enough – for the first fifteen minutes. Then her hands started to get tired, and the ball slipped past her a few times, rolling away and forcing her to waddle through other girls to get it. 

            Everybody else seemed to be doing fine, though. Embarrassed, Mai started again. She was a volleyball player, for heaven's sake, and volleyball's all about the strength of the hands and legs. If she can't even dribble for a straight hour, the volleyball club members would bury themselves under the ground in shame – after they buried her first, of course.

            "Good." Maki announced after precisely one hour, but for what to Mai seemed like eternity. "Now dribble while walking."

            Now _that_ was hard. Mai's ball slipped deviously out of her control every three minutes.

            "Run."

            _Run and dribble?? Are you nuts??_ Her first attempt was absolutely disastrous. Foolishly tripping over her own ankle and landing stomach-first on the rolling ball was an absolutely novel way to show off. Other girls politely came over to offer a helping hand, but Mai's cheeks flamed miserably at their amused eyes. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she awkwardly got up to her feet and brushed the dust off her clothes. "Bones still joint, brain still working."

            Maki was watching her expressionlessly.

            Mai turned even redder. _Darn it_. 

            On her second attempt, she lost the ball in the process of lifting her left leg and fell on another girl. Then she crashed into a wall while trying to catch the ball before it bounced off the planet and into space. Seconds later, she dribbled the ball wrongly and ended up twisting her legs together like a corkscrew before toppling down to the polished floor.

By the end of the practice session, Mai was aching all over, and a few girls were glaring mercilessly at her, at the same time rubbing whichever body part that Mai had injured them with. No apologetic look that Mai had expertly mastered could make them cool down.

            "Easy, isn't it?" Maki inquired with a fake serious expression, as if he was asking a question about life and death as everybody else headed home. "I've never seen such play before."

            Mai gritted her teeth. However, she smiled at him, just as fake. "Yes, it was easy," _Easy to get me into ER_, "I'm so pleased that you're impressed by my skills."

            He smiled back, equally dishonest. "I am," he assured her. "As a matter of fact, I am so impressed that I feel somehow duty-bound to give you private coaching."

            Mai's smile disappeared and her face contorted. "What?"

            "You see," Maki said reasonably and smoothly, like a winning politician. "Your skills are way beyond the others that I feel we need to tone it down. Having you practice the basics apart from the others might – shall we say, avoid accidents? Not that you caused it, of course. We all know it was the stupid ball's fault."

            Mai's eyes narrowed.

            "And I think you'll make better progress with extra attention. Most of the other girls have had experience playing unprofessional basketball – either with their brothers or cousins or pets – so they are more or less competent. Not to say that you're not, of course, though you must admit you've never played it before. It'll be better if you separate yourself from the others as not to… well, not to influence them so much with your superiority in basketball."

            The cool tone in which he spoke only intensified the insult. "You mean, so I won't slow them down?" she asked acidly.

            "Well… since you've put that way, then yes."

            Mai grabbed hold of her bag and started to stalk away when he blocked her. "This is not the place for egos to butt in," he said bluntly, but gently. "You may be deeply insulted and terribly angry, but if you'll just look past your pride for a moment, you will see that what I'm doing is for the best."

            Mai glared at him.

            "You're co-captain of the volleyball team," he reminded her. "I believe you'd do the same thing if you were faced with the same problem in your team."

            She blinked and then sourly looked away. "I would," she admitted. "And I did, as a matter of fact. All right, Maki, private coaching it is."

            He smiled again, genuinely this time. "You're not all that bad," he murmured encouragingly. "You have enormous potential, and if moulded properly, I think you'll be just fine."

            She made a wry face. "Why, thank you, coach. I think that's a first."

            "First what?"

            "First nice thing you've said to me today."

            He raised an eyebrow. "If you'll work harder and be more serious, I'll be spilling praises out of my mouth for you." He told her.

            She snorted. "Not if you choke on them first." Shifting her school bag, she glanced briefly at him, even managed to notice how nice he looked, all sweat and muscles. "Goodbye, Maki."

            "The phrase is 'see you', Mai," he corrected her. "I think we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other from now on."

            She couldn't find a reply for that.         

I think they're getting along just fine. Ha ha!


	3. Second thoughts

Sorry for the late update. :) I didn't know my dad had internet connections in HIS office (he was generously keeping the secret from me), so now I suppose it's much easier for me to update that it was a few days ago. Me slightly happier about that. :D

Lambie: Maki's cool. Just watched an episode of SD and saw him from a gorgeous angle. *eyes turn into heart shapes* Whoever said Mai left volleyball?

Kka: Sumo? I never watched one before. I better not, or I'll probably die from laughing. Mai's not that bad in dribbling, it's just when you ask her to dribble AND move at the same time that she panics. 

Joy: Thanks! I received your uplifting e-mail. : ) Very sweet of you. I'll reply it.

Silhouette Panther: Thanks, Eddie-chan!

Shirodachi:  Jin is nice, I suppose. Hey, guess what, I was sleeping yesterday and I got this idea for a Jin fic. Dunno when I'll be starting though. (as if five fics at one go isn't enough for lazy me to handle) 

Alexia: Mai, show off volleyball skills? We'll see. 

Fiery ice: Yes, 4 year olds can speak. My brother's around that age, and he can't stop yakkating nonsense at me. I think your idea about doing a fic for every player and then merging them into one side story is FANTABULOUS. I'll think about it. : ) Have fun with your cousins! I've never had so many come all at once before, and I have a HUGE family too. Let's just hope it doesn't happen to me. *prays*

Tensaispira: No, I don't play basketball, and I've only touched a volleyball twice in my entire life – usually in P.E. classes. Me no sportswoman, sorry. :P

Jo-sen7: Yeah, mai's not so wild because it's Maki. I dunno about you, but I don't dare do anything crazy in front of a guy like that. :] 

Tiran: Okay, I admit I manipulate characters. That's what they're there for, rite?

Frozenfemale: Arigato!

Fer-chan: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry if I didn't upload as quickly as you wanted me to!

sLL: I know that Akane song – my friend made me listen to it's bakabakabakabaka chorus, and I was like: "Are you trying to tell me something here?" Ha ha! Thanks for your support!

Lazuli: Here's the rest of the story, lazuli-chan – well, the third chapter, that is.

Rei142: get this – I'll most probably be adding two new fics to that, so I'll be handling SEVEN fics. I think I'm going on a suicide mission or something. Thanks for knighting me, Sir/Lady Rei142! I shall honour the title bestowed upon me as best as I can! Ha ha! 

Lady Artemis: I kind of pictured Maki as a serious, no-nonsense type of guy. It wouldn't suit him if I made him sweet, would it? So a jerky control freak he is! Ha ha!

Patty g: No, you don't have to move to the moon. Antartica is far enough. Thanks a lot, patty!

            "Is it just me, or have you been improving?" 

            Mai half-frowned and half-smiled, her lips twitching and unsure of which direction to go, down or up. She lifted her eyes to Maki's and struggled not to hiss. Idiot. Of course she was improving. She had been practicing for two bloody hours EVERY DAY just dribbling, hadn't she? And missing out on two hours of soap operas at that too. "You're getting nicer and nicer everyday, Coach."

            Maki grinned. "It takes a lot of effort."

            Wiping the sweat on her forehead with the sleeves of her shirt, Mai sighed again as she felt the muscles in her hand protest. 

            Just then, Maki turned and yelled out loud to the far side of the gym, where Jin and Kiyota were helping out with the other girls. "What are you doing, Kiyota??" he boomed, with a line between his eyes. "Why on earth are you wrapped around Kimi?"

            Kiyota quickly let his female apprentice go with a sheepish smile. "I was… just helping her make a shot." He gave his best charming smile. "Honest. And Kimi didn't mind, did you, darling?"

            Beside him, Kimi blushed furiously and simply ignored his existence for dignity's sake.

            Maki shook his head. "How can she shoot with you hovering around her like a mother hen? Jin, get that warped boy out of here."

            Jin dutifully stopped in the middle of his three-pointer demonstration and tugged on Kiyota's earlobe. All business-like, he dragged the struggling boy out of the gym.

            "You can't kick me out!" Kiyota was heard protesting outside. "You can't ground me! You're not my mother, Jin!"

            "Of course I'm not," came the easy and serious reply. "If I was, I'd be dead by now. Now go do something useful for us. Why don't you be a good boy and buy us some drinks?" Jin's eyes glinted. "Do it for mummy, honey bun."

            Mai was laughing hysterically at the commotion, along with the rest of the girls. Her hand wobbled and the basketball slipped out of her control. "What a treasure they are!" she exclaimed delightedly.

            Maki chased after the ball and returned it to her. "Treasure? That's not the word I'll use to describe them."

            Mai was still laughing. Eventually, she sighed with a fond look in Jin's direction, which made Maki's eyes narrow slightly. "The volleyball club doesn't have members like that," she said regretfully. "We're rather boring people." Then her eyes brightened thoughtfully. "I might start thinking about recruiting some jokers into the club."

            "You wouldn't want to." Maki advised. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to. Your captain will go ape at the very sight of them."

            Mai frowned. "Enrio doesn't go ape," she disagreed. "He just takes things calmly and fixes them. Of course, he gets stepped on every now and has certain radical ways of solving problems, but he's good and we're all fond of him." She gave him a sly look. "Are your members fond of you?"

            "They'd better."

            Mai laughed and started to dribble again. "The Volleyball Tournament has started," she informed conversationally. "We had a game last Friday. Won it, of course. I'm thinking we'll get as far as the semi-final, which is sometime around next, next Saturday. It'll be great to win the Cup again this year."

            Maki checked her rhythm and then gave her a pointed look. "That's all very nice, but can you stop talking about volleyball now and concentrate?"

            Mai stopped dribbling, just to irritate him. And because she was irritated herself. "I like talking about volleyball," she countered. 

            Maki closed his eyes patiently.            "It's basketball at the moment, and I'd rather you don't muddle up those two together."

            "I'm not stupid."

            "I never said you were."

            Mai straightened and wished she could match up to his height so she could at least be even a little bit intimidating. "You know something, Maki?" she asked dangerously.

            "I know a lot of things, Mai, but you can tell me if you want."

            She ignored that smart remark. "You're far too serious, and you expect too much."

            He could see the beginning of a fight and resolved to take it in a calm manner. It usually made him triumph. "Why yes, I suppose I am serious. I wouldn't exactly be basketball captain if I was a laughing lunatic, would I? And yes, I expect too much, and I usually get it."

            Now, if only she could come with retorts just as clever. "You should laugh every once in a while," she muttered. "Take in a joke, or even produce one. You'll look less like a bull if you did."

            His eyes flashed. "_Bull_??"

            "Oh, did I say bull? I meant frog."

            "_Frog_??"

            Mai smiled; clearly delighted that she'd finally got to him. "You don't like amphibians? You want birds? Fish? Reptilians?"

            Maki gave her a cold stare. "Take your break." He walked away muttering to himself.

            Snickering, Mai eagerly dashed up to retrieve her bottle and smiled cheerfully at Kikiro who was currently taking a break too. Kikiro clucked at her disapprovingly. "You shouldn't talk to Maki like that."

            Mai's eyebrows rose at the prospect of being rebuked by her junior. But she flashed a smile, for world peace's sake. "Oh? How else am I supposed to talk then? In Greek?"

            Kikiro looked furious at her frivolity. "No, with _respect_."

            _Ouch_. Mai could feel her pride plummet down to earth. She couldn't remember the last time she was told off for being rude, but she was certainly sure it was someone her senior. She looked at Kikiro with a cool look. _Maybe you should talk to me with respect too, hmm?_ "Maki and I are of the same age, Kikiro," she said calmly, though her hands itched to slap something. "I don't have to be so formal around him."

             "He's the no. 1 basketball player in this district!" Kikiro sounded frustrated. "You can't just talk to him like he's … normal or something."

            Mai decided Kikiro was one hell of a fan. "Even the president is normal," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm good in volleyball too, but I don't exactly expect people to drop down in front of me and kiss my feet." _Though I certainly wouldn't mind it_.

            "Even other players from other districts say his name in whispers!"

            "Why should I whisper when I can shout?"

            Kikiro shook her head in despair, as if Mai was a disappointment to the nation. "Forget it," she muttered. "Some people just don't have respect for others."

            _Speak for yourself_. Mai watched as Kikiro made her way for Jin to start another hour of practice. _She's worse than my mother. And my grandmother, as a matter of fact. Come to think of it, my great grandmother wasn't so snippy either._

            Fuming, she walked back to Maki for her own start-of-another-session, and patiently waited when he held up a hand and finished his water. "Are you Kikiro's brother?" she asked suddenly, still bothered by the girl's reproach.

            Maki looked surprised. "Hell no. I'm not related to her." He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

            Mai opened her mouth, then stopped and then opened it again. "Nothing. She just seems very protective of you."

            Maki shrugged. "She's a nice girl."

            "Oh?"

            "Sends me letters and chocolates," he said with some amusement. "Probably hasn't realised yet that we're in the same building and that she could waltz up and talk to me any time she felt like it. And she's probably forgotten that I'm a guy, and that us guys prefer chewing-gums to chocolates."

            The idea of girls sending him love letters and chocolates bothered her for some reason. _How come I never thought of that??_ Mai thought about it. _Nah, too direct.__ Too embarrassing._ Still irritated about it, she struck out at him. "Oh? So you're so used to getting letters and presents that you don't even know how to appreciate them?"

            Maki stared at her. "Where did that come from?"

            Mai realised she didn't know either.

            "It's not that I don't appreciate it," Maki started, seemingly confused by the issue. "I just don't think they should waste so much on me, that's all. I mean, knowing girls, they'd have better things to spend on than frilly papers and chocolates, don't they? I can get chocolates for myself if I wanted them. There's no need to buy it for me."

            _Idiot_, Mai decided. _Can't even recognise a seduction even if it's in his nose_. However, she was quite surprised at his explanation, and realised that he wasn't as self-indulged as she had thought he was. It made something inside her warm and fuzzy, for some obscure reason. That's something to think about. 

            "Why are we talking about this anyway?" Maki scoffed then. "We'll do ball-delivery now. You run around me and pass the ball."

            Mai caught the ball he threw at her, but refused to end the discussion there. "Kikiro's in love with you, Maki," she said pointedly, her tone hovering between jealousy and concern. "So are half the female population in this school."

            He looked at her steadily. "I know." There was a slight pause. "Now pass me the ball."

            Mai's eyes bulged. "You know??" she flared. "Is that all you can say??" She marched up to him, reasserting her earlier opinion of him being a self-indulged jerk. "Listen Maki, girls are incredibly sensitive creatures. One wrong move on your part, and you'll have a dozen screaming and wailing broken-hearted girls around you."

            He gave her a plaintive look. "Why are we talking about this?" he asked. "What does this has to with basketball?"

            Mai looked up to the ceiling and shook her head. "Forget it."

            "Good. Now pass me the ball."

            She dribbled the ball for a few minutes, frowning. The casual, almost oblivious outlook that Maki had about breaking female hearts unsettled her. _He probably has at least one girl crying into her pillows because of him every single day_, she thought irritably, picturing a maiden up in a tower about to fling herself down for the loss of one true love who couldn't think further than an orange ball. _And worse, he probably doesn't even care_.

            She whizzed around him in complicated movements and circles, passing the ball whenever she thought he was off-guard. He never failed to catch it, though.

            Maki Shin-ichi_, _Mai concluded, was even more dangerous than she had suspected. Perhaps chasing after him with stupid, romantic ideas wasn't the best of notions. People with fragile hearts shouldn't try to bait someone like him. He'd probably break them without even realising it.

            The image of the maiden on the tower came back, only this time; the maiden miraculously had Mai's face plastered on the head. Mai watched solemnly as the maiden with her face plunged down, clutching at the remains of her damaged heart, into her impending doom down on the grass.

            Mai sighed forlornly. 

            It was time to raise the white flag. 

Aww… the heroine is giving up on the hero!

*nothingtodo jumps to her feet waving a 'Don't quit, Mai!' banner over her head* Don't give up, Mai! I support you! *gathers supporters and goes tramping over town*


	4. Paradox

Fourth chappie! Enjoy, minna!

Shirodachi: Thanks for waiting!

Kka: Wouldn't you?

Fiery-ice: Thanks for reviewing – and for giving me a candy! Wahaha! Enjoy!

Fer-chan: Oh, gosh, Mai was really violent in your self-insert! *shudders* But hey, you deserved it. Who told you to tell her what Maki gave you?? Ha ha! I pity Porka. Hope you didn't bully her too much – cuz I need her. : )

Rapt142: Thanks! How do I make conversations interesting?? *looks baffled* you mean, my conversations are interesting?? Whoa! *blushes at the compliment* ka ka ka! My butt's grown twice it's size. I dunno how, actually. It just flows out of my brain, into my fingers, into the keyboard and onto the screen and walla! I put it up on the net!

Lambie: In my school, dozens of people enter more than one sport, believe it or not. There's this one girl who's in cheerleading AND netball – I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed yet! Ha ha!

Patty g: Glad you like Maki this way!

Tensaispira: ke ke ke! You're right, Mai would've bulldozed you if she heard you loved maki! Wahahaha! 

Joy: Me glad you're back to writing! Hooray! *throws confetti* Tell me when and where, and I'll read it!

Jo-sen7: Updated again! Thought slightly late… heh heh!

sLL: *continues the 'rusuhan' to support Mai down the streets with sLL by her side* Enjoy!

Alexia: I've always wanted to play piano – but I have no talent! Waaaaa! Have fun!

December Morning Owl: Interesting name there! Thanks! Me glad you like it!

Tiran: Yeah, I wish RUkawa and Sendoh would come to life too so I can marry them on the spot. Thanks! Keep on reading!

Lazuli: he he! *thumps Maki on the head* You hear that? She said you were cold. So be un-cold! *thumps Maki again*

Akane: I'll see about making Maki suffer … *gruesome ideas start popping*

KOFleona: Yeah! Go Mai! Go mai! Go, go, go Mai! Glad you like her!

            The tiring private sessions went on quietly for a few more weeks. Again and again, Mai dribbled and delivered and dribbled and delivered and so on. It didn't help that she was still undergoing volleyball practices, and having two sorts of sports activity back to back usually left her with barely any energy to drag herself home.

        But all in all, in wasn't so bad. At the very least, she was spared the humiliation of not knowing anything next to the more experienced basketball girls – who were mostly her juniors, which kind of doubled the embarrassment. 

        In fact, she found that she kind of enjoyed the private sessions, though, of course, she had firmly banished improper thoughts of Maki and had moved on in life like a sensible person. Even the volleyball team was doing fine.

The volleyball semi-finals had been postponed due to a mistake in arrangement. Apparently, the date fixed collided with a university match which had caused several heated arguments with the sponsors and management board. 

        The officials might get their necks hot over it, but Mai thought it was convenient for her. More time to practice, more time to get her nerves settled.

        Things were good.

        Then Maki had to go and spoil it by making her practice shooting. 

        Shots were important in a basketball game, that Mai knew. How else were you supposed to get points? But the technique of it was simply not designed to be understood by her. She simply couldn't do it, no matter how hard she tried. The ball seemed to take pleasure it going at least 25 degrees off mark and bouncing triumphantly back at her.

        "Do I have to do this?" she moaned to Maki one day, after a series of forty consecutive failed attempts to put the ball in the hoop. "Can't you like, just put me in a position where I'm not required to score points?"

        He looked blankly at her. "There's no such position."

        "Well, can't you create one then?"

            "Every player has to be good in scoring a basket or two," he told her patiently. "Because, whether you like it or not, there will be times when you will have to shoot by yourself. You can't just rely on others to do it."

        "Why not? It's all about teamwork, isn't it? I'll do all the stealing and passing, and someone else can have the honour of scoring points." 

        He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Don't argue with me, Mai. Do what I tell you to do."

        And so she did, for the next two weeks. She improved little – maybe not at all, and even at her two thousand and fifth try, the ball still stubbornly insisted on avoiding the hoop. Mai could feel her patience wearing thin day by day, and the frustration and exasperation that mounted up and up in her heart was a little too unbearable.

        Maki too, seemed to be getting more and more anxious. Her stagnant state annoyed him and he couldn't understand nor see what was it that was keeping her back. His comments and instructions grew more curt as time passed, and it only added to the burden on Mai's shoulder.

        It was the third week since they first practiced shots, and still, Mai had not even one goal to brag about. Having endured a gruelling three hour practice in volleyball AND another two hours of basketball AND experiencing another failed attempt, she dropped herself onto the floor and closed her eyes against the hopelessness of it all. 

        Maki was positively livid. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU??" he yelled loudly, slamming the ball out of his way. "IT'S JUST A HOOP! I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO PUT THE BALL THROUGH A NEEDLE! CAN'T YOU EVEN DO SUCH A SIMPLE THING??" He stomped over to her. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG?? HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES MUST I SHOW YOU THE RIGHT WAY TO DO IT??"

        Mai's head whipped up sharply. Her face was pale – and streaked with hot helpless tears. "Shut up!" she screamed back. She struggled to her feet, her pose defensive. "I never wanted to do this stupid thing, all right?? You were the one who dragged me here and made me go through all this ridiculous torture!" She shoved him angrily, tears pouring down her cheeks in alarming speed. "Who the hell do you think you are?? I can't do it, okay? I told you I don't play basketball, didn't I??! I'm not a basketball player! Can't you see that I was never meant to be one??"

        She wrapped her face with her hands, sobbing harshly. 

        Speechless and still struggling to control his temper, Maki said nothing.     

        "I can't do it," Mai murmured brokenly, disappointment and frustration oozing out of her. "I don't know why I can't do it. It's not my fault. Don't yell at me as if it's all my fault."

        "I _have_ to yell," Maki retorted back angrily. "It's so you'll hear me through that thick head of yours. And don't you dare say that you can't do it. I hate people who say they can't do it."

        Mai closed her eyes miserably, trying with all her might to stop crying. "Leave me alone, Maki."

        "You're not trying hard enough," he scolded her relentlessly. "You're fooling around as if it's all a game. Stop it, all right? You're doing everything wrong. This is not volleyball. I don't need you to slam and smash the ball into the hoop. The unnecessary energy puts the ball off-mark. I need you to push it in gently. GENTLY. Do you hear me?"

        "Shut up. Just shut up."

        He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. It was then that he realised she was as limp as a boiled octopus. Her wet and weary face turned up and she stared at him with half-closed eyes. "I'm so tired," she murmured. "I'm just so tired. Let me go home."

        He took in deep breaths to calm himself. The girl was exhausted, damn it. He should've let her rest before starting the practice. And a closer look at the bag under her eyes bespoke to him of sleepless and worrying nights. "I'm sorry, Mai," he apologised then, sincerely and regretfully. "I didn't know you've had a hard day."

        _A hard day?__ More like a hard month_. She couldn't bring herself to retort the reply. Her energy had been wholly drained and she limply leaned into Maki, sobbing away the last of her disappointment and frustration. 

        "And I'm sorry I screamed at you," Maki continued. "I keep forgetting that you're not one of the guys and I keep treating you like one." He absently drew her into his arms. "I have big plans for you," he said quietly, and a little wistfully, "and I am not going to let you disrupt them just because you think you're pathetic." 

His arms were comfortingly warm and strong – and distracting. "To hell with your plans," Mai managed spitefully. "You can take your plans and stick it up your arse."

        He had to smile. "I doubt it'll fit."

        They didn't say anything after that and stood close together quietly, each entertaining their own thoughts. She leaned her entire weight on him, taking some time to gather some leftover energy. He didn't mind all that much, really. Her hair smelt nice, and she fit in just nicely in his arms. Without even thinking about it, he started to run his hands back and forth across her back.

        Mai felt her cheeks turning hot. With some effort, she lifted her head up slightly to say something to him. He grunted and looked back down at her. Mai realised with a start that his face was very close to hers and unthinkingly, she leaned forward and kissed him.

        He didn't respond for a moment, frozen by surprise, and then he kissed her back, most probably without even realising it. It was gentle at first, as if he was unsure what on earth he was doing, then the confidence came back and he got a bit rougher and demanding.

        Mai had a little trouble breathing.

        Then, as if realising something, she released a strangled sound and backed away. "I'm sorry," she muttered, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry." _Letter and chocolates too direct, is it? Well, what do you call this then, Mai?_

        Maki lifted an eyebrow. "Why? It was great. Come back here."

        She shook her head and with a rather haunted look, turned around and desperately searched for her bag. Maki took hold of her arm. "Where are you going? We weren't finished yet, were we?"

        Mai's cheeks burned all the more. _Stupid_! She cursed herself. _What the hell were you thinking, you idiot??_ "I-I have to go," she found her bag. 

        "Relax." He seemed very amused and the smile he gave was downright flirtatious. Now that he was in the mood for it, he was ten times more lethal than he originally was. "No one's going to peek."

        "No, I can't." She looked around for the exit. "I really can't. It shouldn't have happened. I'm really sorry."

        He frowned then. "Why not?"

        "Because," she bit her lip, eyes a little wild and untrusting. "Because I'm with someone else."

        A deep line formed over Maki's forehead. "Who?" his tone was a little testy.

        "Enrio."

        _Volleyball captain_. "You're with him? Since when?"

        "Since a week ago." _Since I decided you're not worth the trouble_. _And since Enrio seems to like me a bit more than you ever will._ _It was supposed to make me forget you, darn it! Why isn't it working??_

         "Why on earth did you kiss me then?"

        Mai raised her hands. "I don't know," she confessed a little helplessly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It was a big mistake."

        His eyes narrowed. "I don't think so."

        Mai decided a quick escape was desperately due. "I'll … see you tomorrow." She scurried away before he could stop her. 

        Maki watched her go, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "You'd better."

Short chappie – but I think enough to get a reaction from you readers! Tell me, what do you think Mai is now?

a. a slut     or      b. someone very confused       or       c. someone retarded  or        d. someone who can't control her feelings

Me want to see feedbacks – to tell you the truth, I also don't know what sort of a person I'm making Mai into! Ha ha!


	5. Threat

Dislcaimer (I finally remembered): Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. Even if I said it did, you won't believe me anyway. BTW, I'm really surprised at the result of the little survey I did. I actually expected mai to be labelled a slut (that's what I pictured her when I wrote that chapter) but you don't seem to agree – which is GOOD! I was afraid I did something wrong and made you hate mai! Ha ha! Continue!

Fer-chan: Hey, make up your mind. Is Maki demanding or romantic? My Raya day was nice. : ) Got lots of green packets filled with interesting useable papers!! Ha ha!

Frozenfemale: Thank you! Read on!

Fiery-ice: If my OC's ever become Mary Sues, please be one of the first to throw me over a cliff. 

Shirodachi: Record yourself while you read THIS chappie, okay? Count and then tell me the number of squeals you produced!!

Metallic gene: I'll try and see what I can do with the monkey and Jin. Thanks for reviewing!

Alexia: Yes, I've tried playing Piano. For um…to weeks?

Lazuli: *checks to see if her eardrums are still in one piece* Whoa! That's one heck of an ARGH! Ha ha!

Lambie: Find out what Mai'll do!

Akane: Wow, your understand of Mai'd situation astounds me! I like it best when the readers can relate to the story! Thank you!

Iceland: He he, we'll see how strongheaded Mai is... *turns to herself* And exactly how are you going to do that? *starts to sweat* Shaddup! Just see!

Tensaispria: next time, you can sing Holly Valance's song to me. ^_^

SLL: Updated! You think my story is real? Good. I was thinking it was getting a little over-the-top! Ha ha!

December Morning Owl: Fiery-ice made the same suggestion you made. Tell you what, after I finish all of this trilogies, I'll do side stories with all of my characters and SD characters mushed up together. ^_^

Jo-sen7: Yeah, Mai's pathetic *shakes her head at her own OC* Still, don't let that deter you from enjoying this chap!

Tiran: wow, your synopsis of Mai's character really struck a chord in me. It's like, you actually paid attention to her and analysed her! Thank you! And I agree with what you see!

Mimi: Sensibility is always the preferred trait! Ha ha!

Joy: I loved your analysis, and you're absolutely right! It amazes me how you guys actually see and understand the characters! *too touched that she start bawling* I'm thinking, since you want to see what will happen now after they've kissed, this chap won't disappoint you!

White soul: You can read my jin fic if you want jin so bad! Ha ha! But I'll try brining it Jin as much as I can.

Patty g: What will Maki do? Come to think of it, what CAN he do??

Rapt142: I hope your new perspective of Maki isn't any worse than it was before??

Picky-devil: *mai kicks picky-devil in the butt for calling her a retarded and then turns on to nothingtodo because she was the one who did the survey* Woo hoo! Thanks for reviewing! Those were very nice things that you said! *beams* I myself hate mary sues. 

"I think the team's ready," Enrio Fuji informed in a slightly excited tone, as he overlooked the volleyball players fool around with the ball. "We're sure to ace this competition, don't you think so, Mai? Mai?"

Mai blinked. "Huh? What?"

He gave her an amused smile. "Never mind," he laughed. "I see you're not interested in discussing volleyball today."

Mai gave a wan smile. "No, I don't suppose so. I'm still very tired after yesterday." Now that it was mentioned, yesterday's memory filled in and Mai blushed guiltily at Enrio. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden reddening, but then smiled. "Something wrong?" he leaned forward and gave her a short kiss.

"No," Mai shook her head quickly and awkwardly, even as the other volleyball members made wolf-whistles at them and yelled for them to go get a room. "I just … no, nothing."

The way he was looking at her made her feel worse. She liked Enrio, that was absolute, but not quite in the way he expected her to. Which was really stupid. Why couldn't she like him in that way? He was smart, he was good, he was kind. Mai genuinely wished she could fall for Enrio, but it just wasn't happening. 

She shouldn't have accepted his suggestion that they hook up. She was only going to hurt him and herself. What she'd done yesterday had been solid proof. 

Mai sighed silently. But she had been vulnerable when he'd asked with that puppy eyes of his. She was still deciding between going after Maki or not going after Maki, and Enrio had appeared as a promising distraction.

Unfortunately, he wasn't distracting enough.

Mai felt that things would be okay if she steered clear of Maki and devote all her attention to Enrio. But that wasn't possible. They still had private coaching together, and besides, running away wouldn't really help. So Mai had decided that she would just keep it cool and not do any more foolish things. 

She would be professional with Maki. 

She would resist him. 

She would be composed and calm.

But when she stood at the gym door and watched him do a lazy shot as he waited for her, all her would-be's dropped down to the ground. Suddenly running away seemed like such a nice and exciting option.

"G' evening."

Darn, he'd seen her. Mai put in one shaky leg into the gym and then stepped in. "Good evening," she replied. "I suppose I'll have to continue shooting." Without another word, she took a ball from the enormous pile and went to the other side of the gym to practice. 

Maki smirked. She was determinedly avoiding the dreaded topic – and eye contact. Fine. He'd go along with it – for some time. "Lift the ball up, don't smash it. Gently. GENTLY, Mai. Your purpose is not to break the hoop." He checked back the groan when the ball missed the target. "One more time. Try not to jump so high. Focus your energy at your knees, not arms."

It went on for an hour, Mai attempting and attempting a goal and Maki babbling away instructions at her from the sidelines. 

"Almost," Maki muttered, hands on hips. "But not quite. Don't close one eye when you shoot. Use both eyes. And jump slightly further from the hoop. I don't want you banging into it instead of the ball."

Mai sighed quietly; careful not to let it be heard by Maki and once again took position at a fair distance from the hoop. She dribbled the ball for a few seconds and then ran, stopped and prepared to shoot. _Okay, watch legs, hands gentle, jump not too high, open both eyes, push ball inside_ – She gasped. "It went IN!!" 

Maki was smiling. "I'm shocked. It must be some sort of an illusion."

"It went IN! It went IN!" Mai was jumping around ecstatically. "DID YOU SEE THAT?? It went IN! IN, I tell you! IN! Oh my gosh," she squealed delightedly. "Did you see that? Did you get that? Did you record it somewhere?"

"No, I didn't."

She ignored him and immediately continued celebrating, all but kissing and hailing the orange ball. "I've got to tell my friends –" she muttered breathlessly. "I'm sure they haven't gone home yet. You wait here, all right? I'll be back right after I finish bragging –" 

"No, Mai. Come back."

Mai looked pained. "But I want to –"

"You practice more shots, and you'll have more to brag about, won't you?" He flicked his finger and ordered her back. "Continue. When you've made at least five shots, I'll let you go."

Mai beamed at him. "I did it," she chanted. "I actually scored a point or two."

"Two." He reminded primly.

"Ah, right." She impulsively went over to hug him. "I'm so happy. I wish I had a video-cam. A wonderful moment missed." She sighed blissfully. "I am so proud I could burst!"

Maki flashed a dry smile. "You're welcome."

Mai blinked, and then laughed. "Sorry. Thank you, coach. I really appreciate your belief and support." She pushed herself back and looked up at him. "Really."

He thought about it, and then, with a sly grin, hooked his hands around her waist and trapped her. The humour went out of her eyes as she realised what was coming up. "Are you going to kiss me again?" he asked, shifting easily from serious mode to heart-breaker mode. 

Mai felt something lumpy stuck in her throat. "I better go practice more shots."

Maki wasn't sure if he was amused or annoyed. "Why are you so terrified?" he asked. "Are you and Enrio already married or something?"

"I really think I should go practice more shots."

"Dump him."

Mai's mouth dropped open. "What??"

Maki shrugged. "Dump Enrio."

Mai struggled to make her brain function properly and then shoved him away. "Who on earth do you think you are??" she said furiously. "You can't just tell me to dump him. Have you no regard for people's feelings? You think he'll like it if I came up to him and said, 'hey, sorry, but we gotta split. Good luck in your future undertakings'??"

"I deal with things as they are," he said patiently. "If there are people hurt along the way, then it was necessary." He looked pointedly at her. "You may think I'm cruel, but don't you think you're making things worse if you keep leading him on pretending that you're in love with him? Have _you_ no regard for people's feelings?"

Mai gritted her teeth defensively. "I _do_ –" she took a deep breath, "love him."

"That's nice," he muttered. "And of course, you spend half your time convincing yourself of that – and the other half thinking about me."

She hissed. "How arrogant can you get?" _And how accurate can you get?_ "Yes, I admit, I did think a lot of you. DID. Notice the past tense. Not anymore, though. And if you'll just open your eyes, you'll realise that you're not exactly all that hard to forget about."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem to do very well at it."

_That's because I have to be around you practically 24/7_. "I'll go practice," Mai said again, a little more firmly this time. "This is a dumb discussion. Don't ever mention it to me again. Whatever I did that gave you the idea that I'm mad about you was a mistake, so forget about it. Now where's the blasted ball?"

He simply took hold of her chin and kissed the busy mouth, gradually bringing it up to a full-blown snog. Mai spluttered foolishly and felt herself unconsciously responding. When he pulled back and got a good look at her face, he grinned in pure satisfaction. "I think that sums up the argument and answers most of the questions and doubts."

Mai found time to come up with unearthly curses. "What are you trying to do?" she demanded furiously, aware that she had been used and twisted around neatly by him. "You don't even like me in that way, so what's the point of muddling my brain up and confusing me with wrong signals?"

He looked surprised. "Of course I like you in that way," he said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't."

Mai's eyes widened. She tried to resume breathing. "I'll tell you again: this is a dumb discussion. It's out of this world. You can't just prance in and say things like that and think I'll come running to you." 

He gave her a funny look. "You know, if I wanted something, there should be no reason why I shouldn't have it." He paused. "I want you, so why shouldn't I have you?"

She sputtered. "Why? Because I'm involved with someone else, that's why."

"So? Get uninvolved."

"I don't want to hurt Enrio." Mai said sharply. "He doesn't deserve it."

"If you continue this deception," Maki countered calmly, "you're going to _break_ him. He doesn't deserve that either."

"It's NOT a deception," Mai roared. "I may not feel that way about him – _yet_, but I will if I work at it." Her eyes narrowed. "And I definitely WILL work on it, and on forgetting about you as well."

He snorted. "I'd like to see you try." He smiled down on her then. "Good luck."

Mai went home seething and boiling – and uncomfortable.

"I see," Enrio's eyes narrowed into slits as he stood face-to-face with Maki. 

"I'm glad we understand each other," Maki responded easily. "I wouldn't want to seduce your girlfriend behind your back. It's much better out and open, isn't it?"

Enrio didn't say anything.

"I just want to say you should be careful around her," Maki smiled. "One wrong move, one open opportunity for me. And I never waste opportunities." He waved in a friendly manner. "See you then."

"You won't get her," Enrio muttered then, his eyes ablaze. 

Maki turned back. "That remains to be seen."

Waaah! Maki sounds so MACHO and SEXY and DAMN COOL in that last bit! *congratulates herself and continues drooling over Maki*


	6. Sparks of jealousy

So continues the story of Mai and Maki. (M&M)

Electric muffin: Whoa, you sure sound um… electrified. ^_^ Believe it! 

Alexia: Oh no! Not another big typo! (about the piano thing… um, well, I'm a pretty impatient person. ^_^) but never mind. I have removed any weird notions on becoming a world-famous pianist!! 

Akane: Tell me, just how full is your drool bucket?

December Morning owl: Fights? *imagines it* Whoa…I'll have to make this 18 SG!!

Shizuka Epyon: Thank you! Me glad you don't think Mai's a mary sue. 

Fer-chan: I can't give you a green packet – unless you accept empty ones!! ^_^

Lambie: Thank you for being impressed. Ha ha!

Kuroi neko-kun: C.O.N.T.I.N.U.I.N.G ^_^

Unchained: I'd hate to let you down *prays that it won't and hasn't happened* 

White soul: No, IH's over. I think I mentioned that in the first chapter. ^_^ Meet with Rukawa? Maybe, but why and when and how? Would you like to give me some ideas?

Crazy4u: I guess you already know I'm a Malaysian too. : ) Selamat hari raya! 

Frozenfemale: Maki does sound spoilt, doesn't he? He he!

Tensaispira: Yeah. Me in love with every single one of them, esp Rukawa. *heart-shaped eyes*

Iceland: Updated! And Enrio's not out of the spider web yet! 

Fiery-ice: Thank you! Hope you like this chappie!

Kkk: Ha ha! I don't watch james Bond so I don't know!

Tiran: Spycologiste? Does it have to do anything with SPYING? So cool! I say why not?

Jo-sen7: More coming!

Aeris: I'm glad you like Maki now! He is absolutely droolworthy!

Patty g: And no doubt about which is the best man, is there? ^_^  
  


Silhouette Panther: Me too! Ha ha! Wait till he gets into sexy-mode!

Joy: You're pretty sure Maki will get Mai? *thinks about it* Hmm… maybe I should do something unexpected…

 "He did WHAT?" Mai Kiraki yelled into the ears of her friend, Mayuko. "That idiot did WHAT???"

            Mayuko scratched her ear. Mai had a powerful voice, and she was using it to its maximum powers. She should've brought earmuffs. "Exactly what I said. Went up right to Enrio's face and announced an open war – for you," Mayuko grinned slyly, "aren't you flattered?"

            Mai's face was red with anger. "Flattered, my foot! What on earth was he thinking??" She stood up and started to stomp around. "How on earth am I supposed to face Enrio now? What would he think? What would he say?"

            "I doubt he'll even mention the incident. You know how he is."

            Mai flopped back down into her seat. "I'm so embarrassed." Her eyes flashed. "I'll kill Maki. I'll skin him alive and fling him down some rocky cliffs." She snarled like a she-wolf and glared into the empty air.

            "You confuse me, Mai," Mayuko confessed, frustrated. "You've been having a crush on Maki for ages, haven't you? And now that he's actually making a move on you, you want him dead?"

            "Why didn't he make the move two weeks ago? Why not any other week before I hooked up with Enrio? Why does he have to butt in at all the wrong times?"

            "I don't know," Mayuko said sweetly. "When I see Maki, I'll ask him. And then I'll tell you."

            Mai glared daggers at her.

            "Aren't you supposed to be going for volleyball practice now?" Mayuko said then.

            Mai groaned. "I was thinking about skipping."

            "You? Volleyball co-captain? Skipping? What sort of example are you setting for the other members?" 

            Mai smiled wryly. "I'm sure they won't miss me all that much."

            "You can't run, Mai," Mayuko said bluntly. "If you try to avoid both Enrio and Maki, that's going to make both the competition and tournament a torture. Be brave, girl. Go face your fears. Fear is, after all, only a four letter word." Mayuko winced then. "I don't think that came out right."

            "You try being in my place," Mai retorted. "Let's see how bravely _you_ handle it."

            Mayuko smiled delightedly at the idea. "How I'll handle it? I'll tell you how I'll handle it. I'll charm both boys into falling in love with me and have both lavish over me like a princess. Then, when I get bored, I'll just throw one out and take the other. And if I get bored with the one I chose, I'll throw _him_ and retrieve the other one. And I will make sure that I am always around when those two are in the same room so I can see sparks fly off their eyes as they battle with swords and lances to win my hand."

            Mai stared at her friend. "Mayuko, you scare me sometimes."

            Mayuko laughed. 

            "I'm going for practice," Mai announced then, a little reluctantly. "I hope he's not there."

            "Which one?"

            Mai glared one more time and stalked away angrily even as Mayuko collapsed into fits of laughter.

            "Full attendance," Mai reported cautiously as she stood in front of Enrio.

            He grunted non-committally. "Good."

            Mai stayed where she was, very much awkward and not knowing what to do or say. Enrio, as Mayuko had predicted, did not mention anything about Maki, and Mai wasn't about to bring the topic up either. But that only added to the strain because both knew what was going on and why they were avoiding the discussion.

            Enrio looked up then, and with a cheerful face that took some effort to conjure, patted the empty seat beside him. "What are you standing for? Sit with me."

            Mai obliged. At that very moment, she felt that even if Enrio were to tell her to climb up the building and sing a song to the sky on the roof, she would – anything to keep him happy and unsuspicious. "Are you selecting the key players for Saturday's semi finals?"

            "Yes," he replied, taking a firm hold of her hand. Mai's eyebrows rose slightly. "You're one of them."

            "I'd better be. I'd strangle you if I wasn't. I didn't practice to death just to be shunned on the substitute bench." He still kept her hand in his and didn't seem to look as if he was about to let go. Mai had to admit, it made her slightly nervous.

            Enrio laughed good-naturedly. The laugh, however, ended abruptly with some sort of a snort, and his eyes narrowed as he glared. Mai's eyes widened at his sudden change of mood, and frantically wondered why he was glaring his eyeballs out at her. Then she realised he was looking beyond her shoulders, and Mai turned around to see the object of Enrio's fury.

            She regretted it almost immediately.

            Maki stood about less than a metre away, looking relaxed and super fine – as he always did and most probably always will – despite the look Enrio was giving him. Mai gulped nervously and quickly jumped to her feet to tell Maki to get out of there, but Enrio's hand firmly held her back.

            "Hello, Enrio," Maki greeted cheerfully, enjoying the tension with a twisted perverse pleasure. "I'd like to speak with Mai for a little while, if it's okay with you."

            The grip on her hand tightened. Mai almost winced.

            "You can just say it out right in front of me," Enrio replied coolly. "Nothing secretive, is there?"

            "No, none at all," Maki had to admit the fact that Enrio's insecurities were obvious to the world amused him.             He turned to Mai, who impudently glared at him with a look that sent all kinds of threats. "I've some stuff to do this evening, so I won't be around for your basketball practice."

            Mai thought about saying 'Oh, good' but decided not to in the last minute.

            "However, I want you to practice at least a hundred shots – and get at least ten successful ones. Okay?"

            Mai snorted. "I'll get more than ten successful shots."

            He smiled. "If you say so." He turned back to Enrio. "Thanks, captain. You and I should get together sometime to … discuss things, if you will." With an almost insulting grin, he went away.

            Enrio's mouth was set and grim. "I don't want you practicing with him anymore," he told Mai.

            Mai stared at him. "Sorry?"

            "You heard me."

            "I did, but I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do."

            He gave her a hard stare. "Don't see him again."

            Maki and Enrio were just the same, Mai thought irritably, ordering her around like a servant or something. "The basketball tournament is coming up," she explained patiently. "If I stop practicing with him, I'm going to make a fool out of myself on the court."

            "Why is that a big deal? Your arena is in volleyball."

            Mai thought up a rude retort, but then realised she should be a little bit more considerate since she was the cause of the problem. She squeezed his hand comfortingly. "I won't leave you," she assured both him and herself. "I won't go around stabbing your back."

            He looked at her, his face unreadable. "Not intentionally, maybe, but unconsciously."

            Mai gritted her teeth, but kept her voice calm. Enrio could be so disagreeable at times, and at those times, she could practically choke him to death. "I gave you my word. Take it, or leave it." She took the paper from his hands. "I'll go announce Saturday's players."

            He was obviously annoyed with the change of topic, but didn't say anything.

            She was steaming the next day, for absolutely no specific reason other than the fact that things weren't going the way she wanted them to. The news about the so-called love triangle had spread like wild fire over the school and was the hot topic of discussion.

            More than once, people had given her sidelong looks – some in disapproval, some in amusement and some even in jealousy – and they all made Mai squirm like a boneless caterpillar. She once had to hold herself back from snapping at one staring girl and chasing her all the way to Timbuktu.

            Then, to top the day off, Kikiro had approached her with a look less than friendly. "I hope you're happy playing around like this," she had said coldly.

            Mai had given her a deadly glare. "Not you too."

            "I respect Maki beyond words and I regard him as my utmost mentor," Kikiro had informed her seriously. "If you ever hurt him…" she had trailed off mysteriously but threateningly. Mai swore she saw a murder glint somewhere in the girl's eyes.

            "Just shut up, Kikiro. You have no idea what's really going on."

            Then, unable to take it any longer, she decided to find the core to the problem and give him a piece of her mind – several pieces, as a matter of fact.

            Blinded by fury, Mai didn't even bother knocking on the basketball player's locker room. She simply flung it open. "Maki, you annoying, unthinking, idiot of a –" She stopped midway. "Oh my."

            Maki stared back at her, with a raised eyebrow, in a pair of white boxers – and apparently nothing else. He didn't seem bothered about his lack of clothes and seemed at ease, as if he was used to showcasing his assets to the world. "You were saying?"

            Mai's brain had completely shut down. _Nosebleed_, she thought frantically. _Nosebleed alert!!_ "I – I was, uh…" 

            "You were mentioning something about me being an idiot," he reminded her easily, closing his locker and looking around for his shirt. He glanced at her. "Come in. The basketball team is no sexist. Girls are allowed here."

            _And probably none survived long enough to get out due to excessive loss of blood_, Mai thought briefly, her cheeks turning a flaming magenta. "No," she said primly, still unable to take her eyes of him. "I think I'll just … wait outside."

            He grinned then at her – a wicked, devilish grin. "Does the sight of my amazing and manly chest overwhelms you?" he drawled suggestively.

            "Ye- no, of course not." Firmly, she snapped the door closed and stood outside to catch her breath, even as his laughter echoed through the hallway. _Focus, Kiraki! FOCUS. Concentrate on what you came here for, which is to blast him to the other end of the world_. Mai took a deep, supposedly calming breath. _All right. All right_.

            When he came out (fully dressed, thankfully) (… or maybe not so thankfully), Mai had her dialogue back at the right place in her head. "I hope you've realised just what you've done," she said icily. "We're perfectly the hottest gossip travelling around this part of town at the moment."

            He bent down to tie his shoelaces. "Why is that?"

            "Why?? Because of your meddling nose, that's why!" she launched fully upon him. For some reason, him being down on his knees and positioned lower than she was gave her some sort of an advantage. "Thanks to your flapping mouth, you've got gossip mongers working overtime!"

            He straightened again, and having lost the advantage, Mai cautiously stepped back. The look he gave her, however, was clearly mischievous. "That's okay. I like gossips too."

            "You idiot. You're part of the gossip."

            "Well then, I like it even more."

            She released a hiss, annoyed at the light manner he was taking it. "Look," she said slowly. "I don't know what possessed you to confront Enrio and tell him about this stupid problem we have with each other, but I want you to know that what you did has practically destroyed my life altogether." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Please stop doing crazy things like this and annoying the Hell out of Enrio. He genuinely cares about me, and he's not taking this very well."

            Maki grunted in annoyance. "I care about you too," he said pointedly. "But you don't seem to be very concerned about that."

            At once, she knew she was at the losing end of the argument. She knew it was absurd, tried to convince herself that this guy was so used to girls that romantic words practically fly out of his mouth almost naturally, but some part of her fell girlishly for it. "I … we… we don't …" she fumbled awkwardly. "He came first."

            Maki looked at her incredulously. "Oh? And just because of that, I'm supposed to step back and let you two live happily ever after?" he snorted. "Be real, Mai. You don't give up just because your opponent's got twice as much points as you did," basketball – even at times like this, "There's always time and chances to match up, and to overtake. And to defeat."

            The seriousness of his tone made her heart beat slightly faster than normal. Vulnerable now, she opted for a quick escape. 

            He merely watched as she walked away wordlessly. "I'll say this again," he called out. "Dump him – before your pretence of caring for him blows over. There's only so much a guy can take."

            Mai paused dead in her tracks.            Then, she started to walk again, as if nothing had happened, her mouth grim and set as she, for the four-hundredth time assured herself that she did love Enrio and that Maki was a ghoul raised from the graveyard by a pair of lunatic witches, set loose to destroy peace on earth.

            Maki bit his lip at her stubbornness. He could tell when a girl had him in her system, and Mai's was made all the more obvious since she was in his as well. The only thing standing in their way was Mai's idiotic concern for Enrio's feelings. 

He understood her difficulties. Girls are always way too emotional in things anyway. Like in a bad romantic movie. Suffering because they didn't have the heart to be brutally honest, and making others suffer as well, thinking they were doing the right thing, and spending most of their time convincing themselves of it.

Quite sincerely, he pitied Enrio for the hurt the oblivious and disbelieving girl would cause him.

            Besides, there was only so much he himself can take.

            "Nothing happened," Mai said calmly.

            "What business did you have in the first place to charge him in the basketball room while he was half-naked?" Enrio demanded, leaning over Mai's desk threateningly. "What were you doing with him? Why were you in the room?"

            "Nothing happened," she repeated, opening her Japanese History book and deftly looking for the right pages to highlight. "I was only trying to tell him off for reasons that do not concern you. He wasn't half-naked." – _more like three-quarter-naked – "And I didn't even stay more than a couple of seconds in the room."_

            "I don't believe you."

            Mai's eyes snapped to his sharply. "I'm not asking you to." She looked down to hide her scowl. "What you believe or don't believe in isn't part of my responsibility."

            His grip on the sides of her desk tightened till it rattled. "I'm your boyfriend, Mai."

            "Then act like it and trust me."

            "How can I when rumours are flying around the school corridors?? How can I when everyone's looking at me in pity because they all think Maki will win over me??" he glared at her. "When you're adding fire to the rumours by creeping around with him like this??"

            Mai felt a headache visiting her. "I don't want to fight with you, Enrio," she said quietly, closing her textbook with a quiet snap. "We have a game to play this Saturday. Semi-finals, to be exact. Let's not get into stitches with each other."

            "Whom do you like more?" Enrio asked then. "Him or me?"

            "I like you a lot."

            His eyes narrowed. "But you like him more."

            Mai only pursed her lips. "I didn't say that."

            "You don't say ANYTHING!" he exploded, making the last few students still milling around in the room stare. "You never give me a definite answer! Why is that??"

            _Because I don't know __the answer.  "I have to go home, Enrio." She said simply, packing her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." She reached out to squeeze his hand, something she usually did when they were parting ways, but then paused and decided not to. _

            He glared at her. "That's just great. Go on, run. Avoid the problem. Just leave me hanging here like a stupid ornament," he hissed as she started to go. "And then drop me whenever you feel like it. You better give me an answer soon, Mai!" he yelled after her. "Or you'll regret it!"

            _Shut up! She wanted to yell back. __I'm doing all this for you, all right?? I'm doing my best to please you and treasure you. So shut up! _

            But she went away quietly.

*her vision in colourless spots* Whoa, even I have to admit that this was a long chap. Sorry if it troubled your eyesight as it did mine! Ha ha! 


	7. volleyball

VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT! (warning: author has never played or watched volleyball before and writes on imaginary experience. He heh)

Rheia: Thank you!

Mimi: I think that's a good idea! But it'll be a bit confusing for people who don't read all of my fics. But I am thinking of doing side stories where I jumble them up together. Wait for it!

Unchained: Well, start thinking about him!! ^_^

Tensaispira: me like it too! Only, I don't see any opportunity where Maki and Enrio will fight for me. Ha ha! How was school?

Fiery-ice: Updated! Let me wiggle my way out of the tight spot. ^_^

Frozenfemale: See for yourself!

Akane: Thank you!

Keaxy: Yeah, I have a degree in sarcasm. Ask my mom (though I don't use it very often with her! He he!) Sorry, but who's Na;l-chan?

December Morning Owl: Well, you won't exactly like it when rumours about your girlfriend and another guy starts to fly, would you? I know I WON'T! (because me am selfish pig!)

KOFLeona: Thank you! Am glad you enjoyed it! (to self: yay! Mission accomplished!)

Lazuli: I want one!!

Kka: Sorry! I knew eyes would hurt – will upload shorter chaps next time. ^_^

Alexia: No, me don't chat that often. Sides, I don't have a permanent internet line. Am borrowing and butting into other people's! But you can e-mail me if you have anything to say. ^_^

Krappkarmin: THERE IS A SLAM DUNK TOO? OMIGOSH! No, I didn't know! When? Where? How? Who??? Give me all the details! You mean, Takehiko actually did one??

Fer-chan: Me O levels too! Hooray! I've got a partner to get miserable with! Ha ha! Me am malay, and my malay sucks, so I share your feelings. *sad smile* 

Kuroi Neko-kun: You like domineering guys? Me too, but I change from time to time! Ha ha!

White soul: Rukawa?? No way! He's mine! *gets trampled by rukawa-lovers*

Patty g: He he he… check out this chapter!

Electric muffin: I'd love to see it myself. Next chapter up!

Aeris: Thank you!

It was five minutes to the start of the volleyball semi-finals – and still, half the volleyball club members were not to be seen. Mai sat and fretted miserably by the young volleyball school coach, anxiously counting the minutes. The other team were already gathered and discussing strategies, heads bent in union.

            Mai leaped up. "WHERE ARE THEY??" she demanded out of the blue to the substitute Year One players, who spluttered back at her in fear. "Where the hell are Enrio and Shibusawa and the rest??"

            Mayuko was seated a few seats behind the players, giving out encouraging hoots. Mai shot her friend a worried look and then buried her face in her hands. Where are they, where are they, WHERE ARE THEY?? WHERE ARE ALL THE MAIN PLAYERS??

            The organiser and MC of the day jogged over. "We'll have to follow the schedule, miss," they told Mai. "We can't wait for your members to arrive."

            Mai glanced quickly at her coach, who was busy calling Enrio's home. The coach then talked rapidly into the phone when it was finally picked up, sputtered with a shocked look and then stared at his phone. Mai had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What?" she asked fearfully. "What did he say??"

            The coach tried to shrug confidently. "He called in sick. He – he won't be able to come."

            Mai bit her lip. "What about Shibusawa?"

            "Nobody picked up the phone."

            "Everybody else?"

            "I couldn't reach them."

            Mai's vision shattered to be replaced with a new gloomy outlook. She felt her knees give way and only managed to stable herself with wobbly hands. 

            "Well, miss?" the MC asked then.

            Mai took in a deep breath. "I – we …" suddenly the full weight of being co-captain rested heavily on her shoulders. "We'll play. We'll follow the schedule."

            They gave her appreciative nods and then went away to deal with last minute details such as lighting and speaker volume. 

            When Mai turned back, the Year One players were looking apprehensively at her. Her fury ignited. Damn Enrio! What on earth was he thinking abandoning the semi-finals like this?? How on earth were they supposed to win without him??

            "Don't tell us we have to play, Mai," the Year Ones squeaked. "We haven't even had a real practice game before!"

            Mai flashed a smile with effort. "Don't worry. I think you've watched enough to know what to do." Her face didn't portray her words though. "Kitawa, Minako, Kaoru, Fujio and Josei, you'll all play with me." Desperate now, they discussed the strategy and adjusted it to fit the situation.

            The buzzer sounded then, calling for the players to gather in the centre of the court, on opposite sides of the net. Mayuko hooted one last time, though it was clearly lower in volume at the realisation of the flawed line-up.

            Mai tried to steady herself. No reason to feel disappointed yet. The game hasn't even started. Doesn't mean they were going to lose. Kitawa, Minako, Kaoru, Fujio and Josei were good beginners. Their strategy was logical and sound. Enrio can go to Hell.

            "Where's Enrio?" one girl from the opposing team, Shoyo, asked. "Supposedly the best player of Kainan High?"

            _On his way to Hell. Didn't you hear me? "He's not here." Mai said shortly._

            The girl smirked. "And neither are Kainan's star players other than you." She noted in satisfaction. "Looks like it's a clear win. For us."

            Mai was so worried that she didn't even attempt a retort at that.

            The opponents took a fast lead. 4-0. Near panic, the Kainan players looked awkwardly at each other. The Year One players, especially, seemed to find it necessary to look at Mai every few minutes for reassurances. It was hard enough having to smile weakly at them when she herself felt like screaming, but knowing that she was faking confidence, and that it was obvious, made it even worse. 

            Yet, when the end of first half buzzer sounded, her condition took a swift downfall. The score was 8-3, favouring Shoyo. The crest-fallen looks on their faces spoke volumes. The junior players couldn't even dare themselves to look at Mai in case her disappointment in them was obviously written on her face.

            Mai flopped down onto the seat, exhausted. She had to do all the serves and catches and passes. The Year Ones could only send the ball over the net, their training having been limited. They were good enough, better than she had expected, and contrary to their thoughts, she was very pleased with their play. But she couldn't make herself deny that they were losing their grip on the game.

            "Something for you," the coach said quietly, passing a crumpled paper to Mai as he finished his let's-all-cheer-up-and-hope-for-the-best talk. 

            Mai flipped the paper open.

**_            Stop looking like a 'bull'. With you looking like that, no wonder all your other team members are looking like 'frogs' as well. They look up to you, and what you feel, they feel. If you fall, they fall. Maybe if you started to play like you seriously want to win, you'll actually have a chance. _**

**_            Do something, for heaven's sake. At the very least, don't go down headfirst. I'll make you practice three-pointers if you do._**

**_            Maki Shin-ichi._**

            Mai's eyes widened a good one centimetre. Almost wildly, she looked up at the spectators' seats behind her and caught sight of Maki having easy conversation with Mayuko. They winked at her and waved with their thumbs up. 

            Mai shook her head, even as a small, wry smile played at her lips.

            Idiots. She'd bury them for actually thinking she was giving up (which she was, but she'd never admit it even if she was dead). 

            "This is not the actual original line-up," Mayuko told Maki, who had shortly joined her out of nowhere a few minutes after the game had begun. "It was supposed to be Enrio, Mai, Lola, Megumi, Jun and Shibusawa. Those six are our best offers yet."

            "Where are the other five?" he asked, even though he already had his suspicions.

            Mayuko's eyebrow wrinkled. "I don't know." She confessed. "They're just not here. I suppose Mai knows why, though. You should've seen her before the game. Couldn't sit still worrying, looking all hopeless and devastated. It's understandable. Those Year One students she's playing with aren't exactly trained enough."

            Maki didn't say anything, though he flashed a small smile. _Big mistake, Enrio. He thought quietly. __Big mistake._

            "Would you like someone to substitute you, Mai?" the coach asked kindly.

            "NO!" Mai blurted sharply. "I mean, no. There's no need."

            The coach looked dubious. "You're very tired. You've overworked yourself." Mai realised she was panting heavily like a starved dog. "I think you better rest."

            "No, no. I'm fine. I'm as fit as a horse." Her breathing wasn't getting any lighter, though. 

            The coach took a deep breath. "Listen, Mai, I know we're both aware that substituting you would confirm our defeat. And I know you want to win badly. But you have to put your health above everything else. There's no use stretching yourself thin for a tiny game like this and to have to live your life regretting it when one of your limbs no longer work."

            "I'm fine," Mai insisted. "I've always made it fully throughout the entire first half and second half in the previous games. I've got enough stamina."

            "In the previous games, you had Enrio and the start-up players with you. You had perfect teammates and perfect coordination, perfect understanding. But now you're shouldering eighty percent of the responsibility, and you're still not in tune with the Year One players. Not even I can hope to grind myself that hard."

            Mai's face fell. "I'm okay," she continued stubbornly. "I'm okay. This is the semi-final! We can't just throw in our towels and kiss the trophy bye-bye." As soon as the buzzer rang, she leaped to her feet and walked away to the court before her coach could change her mind. 

            Mai served and the game started. The only thing they could do was rely on their opponents' mistakes, and then use it to their advantage. The other side gathered several more points, so did Mai and her team. Slowly catching up, yes, but surely. Josei had just delivered a huge blow to the ball that made it zoom past arms and armpits and the score was now 17-14.

            "That," Mai said excitedly as she grabbed the junior with one arm, "was the best shot I've ever seen!" 

            Josei beamed at her. 

            Mai's knees wobbled unsteadily without warning. "Whoa!" she dropped onto Josei. "Sorry." She quickly pulled herself up, but her arms gave way too, and she dropped again. "Oh, man."

            "Are you okay??" Kitawa rushed over as the game paused. "Are you hurt, Mai? Did something happen?"

_            Why, yes. I believe my muscles have forgotten how to function. "No, don't be silly. I'm fine." She managed to stand up and then massaged her arms. "Just … give me a minute." One look at the bench revealed her coach about to take action. Mai gritted her teeth. "Okay! Let's begin! I'm alright!"_

            Apologising to the opposing team and referee, Mai absolutely ignored the look on her coach's face. The game continued.

            Serve.

            Smash.

            Save.

            Serve.

            Deliver.

            Smash.

            Score.

            Five minutes to the end, the wobbliness Mai had experienced in her knees and hands went to her head. Her vision became huge dots, and she had to blink several times to restore it again and again. Luckily, the five other players were too concerned about taking over the scoreboard that they didn't pay much attention to her. 

            The score was 18-16.

            Grabbing two shots under five minutes was hard. Volleyball wasn't like basketball, where you get scores in matter of seconds. Especially when the opposing team was good, it would be a lucky break to actually get two hits.

            And they needed to make _three _successful slams and smashes to overtake. 

            "We're all exhausted," Mai muttered quietly as the Shoyo player prepared to serve. "So are they. You see? They're a bit nervous because their coach is screaming at them like a loon. They're aware that we could take over anytime. Actually, the chances are a bit slim, but they seem to think very highly of us, so that would be our advantage. They'll be making mistakes now. Make sure you don't."

            They nodded nervously.

            The first mistake came about three seconds later. The ball was served rather high and slow, and the Shoyo players scrambled forward to catch it, thinking it wouldn't make it over the net. But it did, and Fujio, being the nearest one, pushed the ball back to the other side, scoring since the opposing players were centred at the front.

            Four minutes and thirty seconds.

            And then Kaoru made a mistake and allowed Shoyo to score another one. The tragic look on her face quickly disappeared when Mai pretended not to mind, even though she felt like rattling the girl to death.

            19-17.

            Three minutes.

            Minako managed to get a successful one.

            19-18.

            One minute and forty-two seconds.    Mai sent the ball hurtling to the Shoyo side and scored another one. The crowd both cheered and groaned at the tie. If anything, things were even more intense now.

            19-19.

            Forty seconds.

            Both teams were a bundle of nerves. Mai wrung and un-wrung her hands nervously. Her limbs were half-frozen by now. The other two players were busily biting their lips and nails. Shoyo players too looked pale as their coach screamed some more.

            "Mai," Kitawa said slowly.

            "Say something." Josei pleaded. 

            All five stood hopefully in front of Mai in hope of reassurances. Mai dimly recalled Enrio handling that part. She used to ask him to say stuff to her too as to restore her confidence (hey, she never claimed to have a high self-esteem). Where was he when you needed him the most?? That cow. 

            "Say something?" _But I can't even think! I'm too nervous!! "Um, well, these thirty seconds will be the most crucial ones." Mai took a deep breath. "The one who scores first will win. No doubt about that. BUT, if say the Shoyo side do get the ball first, don't give up, okay? There's always a side luck."_

            They nodded agreeably. And then – "Good luck, Mai."

            Mai's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'good luck, Mai'??" she demanded. 

            "Please win for us."

            Mai gaped. And then fury bubbled. "This isn't a one-man team. You're not going to rely on me and think I'm going to perform miracles, understand? You will still play your parts. I'll slam you across the net with my own bare hands if you don't even make an effort yourself."

            They looked young and miserable. "We don't know what we could do," they explained helplessly. "This entire game has been laid wholly on you. We tried to help, but we didn't do much."

            "Stupid. You all scored 95% of the result we have now."

            "But it's –" Kitawa stopped abruptly. "We did??"

            "You did, and you will do it again." Mai quickly ushered them to their places as the ball was passed to Shoyo's hands. "I'm counting on you to get the ball. It's VERY important."

            They gulped. And then a determined look replaced their frightened ones.

            The game began.

            For a full twenty seconds, it was merely counter-attacks and saves. The ball bounced from one side, returned, bounced again, returned, bounced again, returned and so on. The crowd released impatient hisses of breath as the seconds ticked. How much longer were they going to pass the ball like that??

            And then Shoyo struck. The ball zoomed past the net with surprising speed and hurtled to the ground at approximately 105 mph. Mai didn't really think about it. She just threw herself down and managed to keep the ball in the air even as she practically broke her neck landing.

            Kitawa jumped to receive the ball, slapped it in Kaoru's direction. Kaoru seemed to be glued to the ground for a few seconds before her mind clicked and she jumped too. One mighty sweep, and the ball was going for Shoyo's side – fast, hard and powerful. The girl who had so kindly asked about Enrio managed to catch it, but the sheer force of the ball managed to overcome her grip and fall away.

            The score: 19-20.

            Five seconds.

            Mai had just pulled herself wearily up to her knees when the buzzer sounded. The place erupted noisily, but her head was spinning too much to be able to understand and translate the sights and sounds. Then she was hauled up energetically by Josei and Kitawa. "Did we win?" she asked dazedly.

            "Duh! Of course we won!" 

            "Fantastic," Mai smiled weakly. "You guys are just fantastic." Her vision was slightly blurred, but she could distinctively tell that it was Mayuko flying down the stairs and rushing for her. 

            "You won!" Mayuko screamed. "You're going to the FINALS!!" She crushed her friend in one huge hug and continued babbling. "This is so great! You were all so great! For a moment, I thought I'd die from tension! The nerve of the game! Who would've thought you were crazy and stupid enough to dive to the ground like that??"

            Maki was right behind Mayuko, so Mai wasn't really paying attention to what her friend was saying to her ear. He had an easy smile on his face, hands in pockets with a charming cock of the head. 

            Mai couldn't help smiling back. Releasing herself slowly from Mayuko's grip, she went to him in slow, halting steps. His hand was already out to welcome her, his mouth poised to congratulate (and deliver a wittily annoying line). "Maki –" she started, but wasn't able to finish as her vision disappeared, and she buckled and dropped to earth.

^_^


	8. sickbed

Sorry for the late update. But then again, you've been warned about it being late so… no, I'm not sorry. ^_^ Have fun reading!

Iluvenis Telperien: Somebody just informed me that your name's taken out of the LOTR book. Really? 

Lambie: I never knew! He he, sorry about the v.ball mistake. I don't play it, so I don't know! Didn't bother to research either, come to think of it!!

Tensaispira: Form 5 is… ??? Can't find a nice enough word, he he. But I'm alive! (I'm a SURVIVOR! Yeah!!)

Hagane: Thank you!

Alexia: Me don't play v.ball!! Please don't chop my head! You think Shoyo should've won? I needed to make Mai win, you see, so I can get on to next chapter. ^_^ You'll see. And yeah, first timers who win forget that they're still beginners when they win. But sometimes, it's rather good for those who lack confidence. ??? Why am I babbling about this? Sorry, just wasted a lot of your time. (he he) Enjoy!

Tiran: Thank you! If you ever become the how-on-earth-do-you-spell-it-gist, let me be the first to be analysed! I think I need help!!

December Morning Owl: I dunno. People have been asking me that question quite a number of times, actually. ??? ^_^ But as it is, I'm trying to speed things up and get it over with as soon as I can so I can concentrate on my studies (yeah right) (heh heh!)

Krappkarmin: Peace to you too ^_^

Kuroi Neko-kun: *follows in* Yeah! Death to Enrio! Boo!

Crazy4u: You didn't come to play for your volleyball game??? WHY?? And how come your teammates haven't chopped you into pieces and burnt you to ashes?? I would! Ha ha! Joking!

Blue eagle: What a nice friend you have. *am astounded that such a person who will promote me exists* ^_^ Kiss her for me! Ha ha! Thank you very much for reading my work. Good luck in your exams!

Fiery-ice: *nothingtodo is busy wriggling so she can't say anything* ^_^ *wriggle, wriggle, wriggle*

Rapt142: I didn't think Maki was suave, charming and sexily sarcastic either until I chanced upon this site which described him like that. So I was like: Huh? Maki's sexy? So I took a double look at him in the anime and HELL RIGHT! He is! ^_^

Kka: *sends kka to the hospital because of severe exhaustion* Hang on! Don't die!

Unchained: Why do you want to kill me? *tears of innocence showing in innocent eyes on innocent face covered by innocent hands* I made Kainan win because [refer to Alexia's review reply!] Still, I hope it didn't spoil your reading!

Patty g: Take her home? Hey… what have you got in mind there, patty-san? *eyebrows wiggle* he he. 

Frozenfemale: What happened to Enrio? He got killed in a crash with a lamppost because he was nursing his heartbroken heart and didn't see where he was going. Ha ha! Find out soon!

KOPFleona: *wants to join KOFleona but couldn't find torch* Aiya! 

Fer-chan: yeah! Welcome back! *hugs fer-chan shamelessly* *fer-chan turns blue in disgust* Ehem. Forgiven! Just enjoy, don't worry about reviewing!

White soul: RIGGHT! Saw a recent Slam Dunk episode and am even more head-over-heels for Rukawa-kun! BTW, there's this new guy in my school who's good-looking too, and DOESN'T LAUGH. He reminds me of Rukawa, but at least he smiles. ^_^ Too bad he's three years younger than I am! Ha ha! 

sLL: Newspapers? Paparazzi? Front page news?? Hey! I might do that in the next chappie! *tries to think of a way to slip that in* Thanks for the idea! He he he!

Jo-sen7: You will know… *sings: Let it be… let it be!! There will be an answer… let it be!!* *rain pours down* Uh oh.

Saccharine: Sorry! I didn't really take much effort in understanding volleyball – v. bad of me. *berates self* Please forgive me… *flutters eyelashes* ^_^ Are you a professional player or some sort?

"Aaaargh! She's dead!" 

            That was the first thing Mai heard as her brain clicked to life. Dimly, she recognised it as Mayuko.

            "Omigod! Omigod! The beeping machine stopped beeping!! She's dead! What do we do??? What do I say to her parents??"

            Slightly more awake now, Mai realised Mayuko was screaming right next to her ear. She groaned silently, her face muscles still too stiff to allow her to wince. Then another recognisable, smoothly rumbling voice spoke.

            "Relax. It only means that she's up."

            _Maki.___

            "Up?? Up WHERE??" Mayuko sounded rather hysterical. "Are you saying she's in heaven already??"           

            Mai would've grinned if she could. _Idiot.__ Who's to say I'm not in Hell?_

            "No. Up, a.k.a awake. Alive. On earth." Mai felt fingers resting on her eyelids. "Here, watch." Swoosh! Her eyelids were forced open and bright white light zoomed into her cornea. Mai yelled out at the unexpected discomfort, only it came sounding like a snort. _Aaargh__!_ _It hurts, you idiot! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!_ "Voila!"

            Mai blinked furiously, registered in Maki's grinning face, and then Mayuko's pale one. "You –" she started shakily. "You – ptuih!" 

            "Ooh," Mayuko murmured. "What do you think she's trying to do?"

            "I don't know," Maki confessed. "Spit, maybe?" He studied Mai's glaring eyes and then chuckled. "Oh yeah, she's trying to spit – most probably on me." In a move that surprised all of them (including himself), he rubbed Mai's cheek. "How do you feel, ace?"

            Mai took a moment to gather her energy. She started to yell, maybe say something about how people don't go around stretching the sick person's eyes open when they visit, but then decided it would just be a waste of precious energy. "Fine." She mumbled slowly. "'ust bl'dy fine."

            Maki looked at Mayuko. "It's only seven. Even I don't start swearing until nine o'clock, you know."

            Mayuko laughed, bending over to crush Mai in a bear hug. "I was so worried!" she informed. "I thought you stopped breathing! I mean, you've been asleep for God knows how many days, and then Maki said you were up in Heaven and –"

            "I didn't say she was up in Heaven. I just said she was up. Full-stop."

            "Yeah, well, it sounded that way." Mayuko studied Mai's white face. "Oh gosh, you must be starving. Your stomach's been empty for almost three days. I'll go get the nurse –" and she was zooming out of the door.

            Maki shook his head. "It probably didn't occur to her that we have a bell to press for assistance right here."             He reached over the bed and squashed a bright red knob. "What would you like, Miss Kiraki?"

            Mai blinked again, and shook her head to clear the mist resting in her brain. "Why am I in the hospital?"

            "Well, we wanted  to leave you slumped on the floor over there in the tournament court, but the sweeper told us to get you somewhere else so he can do his job." He sat down at the side of the bed. "Duh. Where else would you like us to dump you in? A shelter home?"

            "No. I'm just saying that it can't be that serious."

            "It isn't," he assured. "But your parents thought it was best for you to be here – just in case. They're at work," he supplied when she was about to ask. "They'll be coming at around two in the evening."

            Mai tried to understand that, her brain struggling to catch up. Apparently, all the sleep had made her stupid. "I see." Then – "What are _you_ doing here?"

            "Me? Nothing. Just wanted to stare at the white ceiling. I do that from time to time. You know, come here and look up at the lights. It's beautiful."

            She ignored the sarcastic reply. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

            "A few days without school wouldn't kill me."

            She stared at him. "Have you – have you been staying here all this while?"

            "Yep, him and me," Mayuko answered, stepping back in with a tray of food. "Told him to leave, but stubborn guy thinks you'll only be safe with him around. You scared the shit out of him when you swooned in his face like that." She set the tray down, winked at Maki. "Literally."

            Maki's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

            "Admit it, big guy. You all but pooped in your pants."

            "I usually go to the toilet if I wanted to poop, I'll have you know." That was said with dignity.

            "You didn't have to," Mai said then.

            "What, go to the toilet?"

            "No. You didn't have to stay. What would your parents say?"

            Maki thought about it. "Actually, they said nothing but 'get me a bottle of soy sauce when you return home'. That was my mom, naturally." He shrugged. "I wanted to stay," The grin came. "I usually do what I want."

            Mai snorted. "I can testify to that." Then, she sighed pensively. "Thanks. I appreciate it, I think."

            He laughed. "You're welcome, I think."

            They rolled their eyes at each other.

            Mayuko tapped her foot. "Ahem. I'm feeling kind of left out here."

            "Sorry," Mai said quickly, alarmed that she'd totally ignored her friend. "Thank you too, Mayuko. You're the nicest friend one could ask for. Nobody could ever be as good as you. Never in my life have I ever  -"

            "Okay, okay, that's enough. Eat this."

            "Hmm. What day is it today?"

            Mayuko glanced at her multi-purpose watch. "25th. You've been asleep for approximately fifty-six hours, that is almost three days. Impressive, but you still have a long way to go to beat Sleeping Beauty."          

            "I never really planned on beating her anyway." She started to shovel the rolled egg off the plate when a thought rammed into her. Both egg and chopsticks dropped onto the bed sheets. "Holy SHIT! Today's the finals!"

            Maki and Mayuko glanced at each other.

            Quietly, Maki went over to close the door. "No offence," he said. "But you'll have to kill us first if you ever think of getting out of this room in that state."

            Mai's eyes had gotten wild. "The finals," she murmured dazedly. "I have to go. You can't expect me to miss out on the finals me and the rest of the team have worked so hard for!" When they nodded, Mai stared at them. "Are you CRAZY? This is the FINALS, hello??"

            "And you are SICK, hello??" Mayuko pushed in the egg roll into Mai's mouth herself.

            "I'm all right now," Mai proved it by pushing herself off the bed and standing on her two pale feet. "Whoops!" Her legs buckled and she stopped the disastrous impact with trembling arms. "Oh no."

            Maki pulled her up and into the bed again. "There you go." He looked understandingly at the haunted look on her face. "I know it's a bummer to miss games, especially important ones. But you're not in any state to play and you know it."

            Mai bit her lip, looking for some other convincing methods. "Well, I'm still weak now, but the game's not on till six in the evening. I've got about nine hours yet. I could be better by then –" she stopped at the reproachful look on Mayuko and Maki's faces. "Yeah," she sighed then. "I guess I know it."

            "Your team will do fine," Maki assured her. "I'm sure they'll win."

            "Perhaps," Mai nodded dumbly, "but what's victory if I wasn't even part of the process?"

            "Your part of the process is over with," Mayuko reminded her. "Killing yourself on court was sacrifice enough, if you ask me. Besides, let's see how Enrio handles it without you this time."

            Mai's eyes tightened but she didn't say anything.

            Maki sent a look to Mayuko. _Uh oh._

            Mayuko shrugged. "He called a few times, you know, asking if you were okay and stuff." 

            "Hmm." Then, with sudden heat – "Next time he calls, tell the bastard I'm dead."

            Their eyebrows rose. "Oh," Mayuko murmured. "Okay." Her hand phone buzzed. "Well, whaddaya know?" She flipped it up, and immediately said to the receiver, "Sorry, bastard, but Mai's dead, so you can take you dirty ass and –" she trailed off. "Mr. Kiraki!"

            Mai and Maki stared at her.

            Flustered, Mayuko waved her hands desperately. "No, sir, I thought you were someone else! No, no, I didn't mean to swear at you! You called using a public phone and I thought  - " She cringed. "No, no, sir, really, Mai's alive, really, I just ………!"

            "And when the defence pull back, three will be here," Maki moved the little coins rapidly on the table as Mai watched. "Instinctively, the defence will focus here, and that's where the two who are free barge in. Score."

            Mai frowned. "I still think we're not allowed to draw basketball court diagrams with permanent marker on a hospital table."

            He waved it away. "Just pay attention. This is for education's sake." He rearranged the coins again. "Here's another often-used strategy. When one player…" Maki paused. "Okay, you're sick of basketball. Fine, we'll stop."

            Mai nodded appreciatively and leaned back against the bed. Mayuko had gone off for piano lessons, leaving only the two of them there. Mai's parents had visited at two, and were now downstairs struggling to decide between the chicken set and the fish set for lunch. She glanced longingly at the wall clock. Three in the evening. Three more hours to the volleyball finals. What was she doing here? 

            "Stop thinking about it," Maki advised her, stacking the coins in neat piles. 

            "I can't help it," she muttered. "It's hard just sitting here thinking the others are probably excitedly preparing for the game."

            "Well then, let's just think about something nicer."

            She looked at him. "Like what?"

            "I don't know." He looked back at her. "Something. Anything."

            "I'll kick your bottom if you start on basketball."

            "Ditto to you if you talk about volleyball."

            They grinned at each other, and then turned silent, just staring at the other. It was starting to turn scarily peaceful and romantic. Slightly embarrassed and awkward, Mai coughed pitifully. "Show me the basketball strategies again."

            He couldn't stop the smile. "I don't know why you're so shy with me," he told her. "Why can't we just come right out and say –" A knock on the door interrupted him. It creaked open noisily.

            "Oh," Maki acknowledged, standing up. "Hi, Enrio."    

Happy Coming Valentine's Day, minna! I've been told that out there, at least five persons love you. So add me in your list of people who do! ^_^


	9. settled! Now go play!

Back again! Heh heh. You're probably sick of me already. 

Unchained: kill you with suspense? Me? *eyes wide* Nooooo. 

December Morning Owl: I dunno where I heard it, but I like it! 

Iluvenis Telperien: Maki kick Enrio? Like, seriously? Like go-to-Hell-and-never-come-back sort of a kick? 0_0

Bhuy: Heh heh! Sorry again for the volleyball mistakes I made. Me no expert either! Thanks for reading this!

Mitchy: Thank you! I'm excited if you're excited! YEY!

Krappkarmin: No need to apologise. I'd probably do the same thing now if there weren't so many people here to embarrass myself to. ^_^ Have fun reading!

Tiran: Eheh. Apparently, I don't know what's appropriate and not for Valentine. Ha ha! What's the valentine list thing? Oh, it's just assuring us depressed people that there are people who love us out there. It's just that we don't know it. They claim there are at least five, so count me as one of them. ^_^ 7 years of university??? SO LONG? Gosh, you'll probably have grown a BEARD by then. (heheheh) I'll remember to e-mail you then. ^_-. Yeah, my updating has slowed down (so has my brain operations, apparently!) I'm really sorry.

Lambie: School's comp lab? Are you crazy? What if you were caught surfing websites you shouldn't? *thinks of own discipline teachers and shudders* 

Tensaispira: Ha ha! *beat on drums as well* *gets shooed out of hospital* I had a great week, thanks! Did nothing but laze around – and write, of course. *cough*

Patty g: *blush* Love you too. ^_^ Ha ha ha! Sweet friends you have! 

Fiery-ice: Yes, Maki is *growf* sexy. Ha ha! Glad you changed your mind about his 'old' appearance! *pictures Maki and drools*

Kka: Ha ha ha! You can kill him. I promise you. ^_^

Kuroi neko-kun: Yep! I might be doing it that! (why did you die? Is the thought so horrifying?)

KOFleona: Arigato! Lemme run for cover before you begin Mission Destruction!

sLL: Cliffies are nice. I like cliffies. Unless they're not mine. ^_^ 

white soul: Love you too! (and I've updated! Ha ha!) Nah, the coins are just puppets he used to represent players. ^_^ Sorry if it was confusing! 

Frozen female: Mitsui's fic? Yeah. I've finished it quite a long time ago, actually. ^_^ 

Jo-sen7: Mai can't kick butt. She's too sick. But I'll do it for her. ^_^ Haiyak! *Enrio runs clutching his bum*

            "So," Enrio coughed awkwardly, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked Maki to leave them alone and that Maki hadn't so readily agreed. "How are you?"

            Mai thought of a dozen sharp responses to that, but then sighed. "Alive." She toyed aimlessly with the coins Maki had left on the table. Then, sharply, she brought her eyes to his. "Where were you?"

            He looked at the floor. "Mai, I know you're mad –"

            "You have absolutely no idea, pal."

            "It was …" he hissed uncomfortably. "Look, I guess I wasn't thinking correctly."

            Mai snorted. "Obviously."        

            He raised his arms in hopelessness. "I was angry. Humiliated. I've been hearing all sorts of things about you …" he gestured, "and … and Maki, and it clouded my head. Everybody was talking about the three of us, and how it was clear Maki was way better than I am and crap like that. And I just took it out on you." 

            Mai looked at him, tried not to swear. "Because your ego was bruised?" she questioned. "Because you were degraded?" Mai thumped the coins on the table and watched it scatter around furiously. "If you had asked me for MY opinion, this is what I'd have said. Maki is arrogant, bigheaded and stubborn, whereas you are sweet, kind and gentle."

            His eyes lighted slightly. "Yeah?"

            Mai nodded. "Yes." Her eyes narrowed. "That's what _I'd have said_. However, recent happenings have thwarted my opinions a complete 180." 

            He winced. "I'm sorry."

            "For what? For making a mule out of yourself? For abandoning the semi-finals just because of revenge? For influencing others to go along with your plan? For leaving me stranded in the game, thinking I'd call and beg for mercy? Or for forcing me to push the Year One players way above their limits? Which one are you apologising for?"

            "Look, we're in the finals now."

            "Yeah, thanks to the Year One players and not you. Don't tell me you're taking credit for their hard work."

            Enrio gritted his teeth. "I'm not taking any credit."

            "Good. You don't deserve any."

            "Okay, so I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

            Mai took deep breaths to calm herself and toyed once again with the coins. "Come back in a few more days," she said placidly. "I might be in the mood to forgive and forget then."

            Enrio stared at her, and clearly dismissed, helplessly went to the door. His hand was already on the knob when he paused and looked back. "Mai," he started, "about you and me." He took a short breath. "And Maki."

            Mai lowered the coins she'd raised to count against the light, her eyes sharp and aware. "What about it?"

            "Are we still…you know…"

            She cocked her head to the right. "Tell me, when you were told that I'd fainted after the game, what was your first and initial reaction?"

            "Worried, of course."

            "That was your first and initial reaction?"

            He thought about it, started to say something, and then flushed. "I was… smug, I guess. Healed. I thought: 'Good, maybe that'll teach her a lesson not to fool around with me'." He bent his head at Mai's steady stare. "Just for a moment. Only for a moment. Then I was worried."

            Mai nodded. "Right." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that answers your question, doesn't it? You dumped me in the match, and you dumped me in life. It's been nice. Thanks. You can go now."

            Enrio stopped outside the room, narrowed his eyes at Maki who was struggling with a vending machine. 

            Aware of his presence, but not at all in a rush to admit it, Maki slipped in coins one by one until the very last. Then, baffled, he turned to Enrio. "Hey. Got ten yen? I'm short of coins."

            Enrio glared at him for a moment. When he accepted it without even so much as a raise of the eyebrow, Enrio gave up and sighed. He took out his wallet. "Here," he flipped the ten yen coin. "You won."

            Maki pushed the coin in. "I usually do." He retrieved the cola from the compartment and offered it to Enrio. 

            Enrio stared at it, and then, with another sigh, accepted it. 

            "36-23," The coach commented, scratching his cheek. "Not bad."

            Kiyota let his laughter explode. "Hah! Us guys would have had double that number by now!" He laughed again when the Shohoku girls bumped into each other and started to scratch faces. "I LOVE this game! Do you see how Shohoku's teammates love each other??" The said teammates were screaming and choking one another.

             Maki grinned. "Oh, look, they're crying."

            "Aww…" they crooned. 

            "And there goes Akagi's sister to calm the situation," Jin observed. "Is she the captain of Shohoku's girl team?"

            "Who cares?" Kiyota declared. "All that matters is she looks good in those shorts."

            Jin's eyebrow twitched. "You wouldn't want Sakuragi to hear that."

            "That red-fur monkey? Why would I care what –"

            "YEAH!" they interrupted him when Kainan sank in another ball. "ONE MORE!" 

            Shohoku then asked for time-out. With cheers from the crowd, both the Kainan and Shohoku teams retired to their own benches. Maki welcomed his players with a thumbs-up sign. With Mai, he merely put on a strict face.

            "Didn't I tell you not to smack the ball as if you're playing badminton?" he muttered with an arch of the eyebrow. "I'm betting the girl you injured will insist on a substitute for her broken glasses."

            "Hmm." She took the water bottle Jin offered her. 

            "And just how many times must I remind you to watch the lines you're stepping on when you're attempting a three-pointer? None of your attempts succeeded, by the way."

            She took a long gulp of water, swallowed and narrowed her eyes at him. "You know that coaches usually take this given time to give encouragements to his players? Things like 'you can do it!' or 'good play, guys!' or 'keep up the good work!'. You take language lessons right? I'm sure you can piece up your own sentences."

            Kiyota poked his head near. "Looking good, Mai!"

            "Something like that," Mai told Maki. "Only you say 'doing good' instead of 'looking good' because 'looking good' is rather out of the context. Thanks, Kiyota."

            Maki smiled wryly. "I'll take lessons."

            Mai grinned at him and took another huge sip form her bottle. Then, recapping it, she turned sombrely to him. "One question, Maki."

            "You say that, and then ask me ten. All right, what?"

            "When you saw me fainting after the game, what was your first and initial reaction?"

            He seemed surprised at the question. "Well," he recalled the instant the blood had drained out of his head in maximum speed. "I don't know," he confessed then. "There wasn't space for thinking or reacting. I remember panic, though. And fear. For you." He winced. "There goes my manliness."

            She beamed at him.

            "Why do you ask?"

            "Nothing," she stood up as the referee blew his shrill whistle again. "Just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

            "And?"

            "And," she paused, looked back. "I was right."

            He didn't quite get that, and shrugged. "Win the game." He told her. 

            "Yeah," she nodded and winked. "For you."    

            Headline news (school paper):

            MVP SCORES WELL WITH VOLLEYBALL CO-CAPTAIN.

            Suspicions confirmed! Kainandai Daily Buzz is proud to be the first to reveal this juicy bit of information to you! Shin-ichi Maki, highly known for his expertise and skills in basketball (among other interesting things) has indeed hooked up with volleyball co-captain, Mai Kiraki, who just so happened was practically engaged to her captain, Enrio Fuziki. 

            Picture A reveals them exchanging comments during the basketball match held yesterday between Kainan and Shohoku (Kainan, of course, true to it's reputation, won hands down). Although it may seem normal, dear readers, look closer and you will se the glow they exude in each other's presence. Picture B catches them holding hands. Picture C clearly shows how restrained Mai and Enrio are, as they leave their class two metres apart. 

            Need any more proof?

            When bluntly asked about her blossoming relationship with the basketball captain, Mai casually pointed out that it was about to rain. However, her cheeks had turned a mysterious shade of magenta, and as our body language expert has insisted, she is clearly in love.

            Maki, on the other hand, was more straightforward. "Haven't you got anything else to do?" was his first response, before admitting that they were slightly more than friends.

            We now throw our pom poms high in the air.

            We name them the Golden Couple of Kainan High.

            We shower them with our endless attention.

            We await further development with breathless interest.

            And most of all, we wish Mai good luck with the hate mail she will undoubtedly receive from Maki fans. 

NEXT WEEK: A close-up interview with Enrio Fuziki! Find out exactly WHAT happened and WHY and HOW. All for sixty yen that you pay for Kainan Daily Buzz – the only paper that brings you the latest in school!

Thanks to sLL for the newspaper idea! I loved it! And I hope you liked what I made out of it too!

Oh yeah! This is the end. ^_^ Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
